Fate is Cruel
by sk8lover334
Summary: Bella is changed before coming to Forks. She then meets the Cullens and Edward. Will there be romance or war? What happens when Bella's secret pays a visit...
1. Moving

**Chapter 1**

**It was time to move **_**again.**_** This time it was Forks, Washington. Completely covered with rain almost year round. Perfect for us vampires who can't come out during the daytime without causing about 47 traffic accidents. And who wants that.**

**I am the only vegetarian, as you could so nicely put it, vampire of my kind. I only drink the blood of animals causing my topaz colored eyes. The vampires who drink the blood of animals have red eyes.**

**Getting back to my move, I have moved at least 250 times in my 1 millennia as a vampire. I know almost all languages known to mankind some unknown and extinct. I have been through high school what feels like thousands of times and I could probably teach the classes better than the teachers themselves but I can never admit that. I have gone to college for my medical, scientific, and many other degrees.**

**Oh and don't worry I won't drink your blood, I am immune to it. After I was bit and realized what I had become I was repulsed. I would live forever with no one to go through it with. I had visited many vampires none of which who drank animal blood. When I was still repulsed with my kind I didn't drank any blood animals or otherwise. I attempted to kill myself so many times I lost count. Finally, when I was about to give up and go to the Volturi, I came across a herd of deer and being as hungry as I was I attacked without hesitation. I realized there was an alternative to this lifestyle that no one had thought of.**

**I was looking through my old memories trying to find my favorite back in the early 1600's when I learned my favorite language French in France. It was the best experience of my life going through that beautiful city. The Eiffel Tower at night was lit up so beautifully I would have cried if I could.**

**That was also the worst experience of my life the first time I realized what I was supposed to do in our world. I am supposed to protect people.**

**When I was changed I got this scar on my arm from the bite mark. Several times throughout my existence it started to hurt. Then in certain parts of that time when it hurt it would get worse so I would follow the pain. The closer I got to the thing or creature I was supposed to destroy the more that scar hurt eventually after the threat was gone it stopped hurting.**

**It was then I realized what I had to do, I had to destroy the Volturi. Every time I went to Italy my scar would sting and bring me closer and closer to Volterra. But I knew that if I went into Volterra I would be destroyed and burnt to shreds.**

**Finally I figured out what to do I had to get enough of my powers to be able to destroy the Volturi. Thus far I have gained about 60 powers all of which have helped me destroy my latest threats. But the last time I had to kill a creature was over 200 years ago and I had let my guard down a bit to settle down.**

**Now I was looking for atleast one person well vampire who was a vegetarian like me.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**

**It was time to leave for Forks. Oh joy. Not.**

**I grabbed my 7 suitcases and loaded them into my Porche. It just barely fit. Then I was off to go into a new town, a new high school, a new life.**

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am alone.**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2**

**It was night time and raining by the time I made it to Forks. Perfect for us vampires. Oh in case you're wondering why that is perfect it is because we can't go out in the sun. No we do not turn to dust when we step out in the sun we just sparkle. Like a million diamonds incrusted into our skin. It is quite a beautiful sight, but we could cause a lot of traffic jams if we stepped out into the street. This shows the skin of who we vampires really are- killers.**

**We were born to kill and kill is what all of our kind does. Well, with the exception of me. I am the only vampire I know of that doesn't drink human blood. Many of my friends that I have met say that they know of two other covens that drink the blood of animals. Do I believe them? Sure, they are my friends and they do not lie to me.**

**My objection is if I will ever find them. I have given up trying to find this coven and have decided if fate intended it to be this way, then that is how it shall go. I will let fate do its course.**

**I pulled up to a small, cozy house. Not expensive in any way. A 3 bedroom 2 bath (for appearances of course) home all to myself. I parked my Porsche in the garage next to my BMW and my Mercedes. You could say I like cars, but really I just like the speed the cars give me, each one goes over 300 mph, not that I could test it out here but a race track.**

**I unlocked the door to find a small living room complete with my piano and photos. And yes I took all of them myself. I went to college for photography too. My photos hold all my friends and places I have been.**

**I cast myself a quick glance in the mirror next to the staircase. I looked like any other vampire I had seen before though many say I am more beautiful. I am just plain. Dull brown hair that cascades down my back to my waist in curls with a slight red highlight, short frame, and boring topaz eyes. **

**Under my scrutinizing my eyes turned bluish-brown. One of my powers is for my eyes to change color with my emotions. Right now I was sad and skeptical.**

**With a sigh I trudged my way up the stairs to the two spare bedrooms and bathroom. I turned the first bedroom into a music room and drawing room. I dropped off my instruments and drawing utensils in here and turned to head to the other spare bedroom.**

**This room was my library. I put all my books that I collected in here and trust me I had a lot. Several thousand, which included a lot of original copies of books. I put my three suitcases including my books in here and went downstairs.**

**My bedroom was where I was headed. It was painted with a teal blue on the walls and a white carpet. The bed was a black frame with a silver bed spread. All my furniture was made of either metal or glass and the back wall was made entirely of glass giving me a perfect view of the lush forest of Forks.**

**I spent the rest of the night unpacking all of my stuff and was done in an hour leaving me 3 until school.**

**I made my way up into the music and drawing room to practice my drawing. I grabbed a sketch pad and went back into my bedroom to draw the forests. I looked out the window and started drawing lazy lines across my page. There was so much room in my mind that everything just started to go onto the page. When I was done I stood up to grab my colored pencils to finish the drawing but remembered my powers.**

"**Duh," I mumbled,"colored pencils," I said while holding out my hand. Then with a burst of blue light the pencils appeared in my hand. Ah the wonders of telekinesis.**

**I wandered back over to my drawing to color it in, allowing my mind to wander out to what would happen at school tomorrow.**

**Would that other vegetarian coven be there or would I never meet them? No don't think that. **

"**Don't be a pessimist," I scolded myself. I looked down at my drawing and was surprised to find it done. It was pretty good in my opinion, not that I could get another one. I thought it captured the mysterious aura that hung around these forests, but also the beauty of it. I looked at the alarm clock and I had an hour until school. Ugh.**

**I put my drawing stuff back and went into the shower. I let the warmth of it cascade down my back. I then got dressed into a dark-wash denim mini skirt, black leggings, and a long sleeve blue shirt. I grabbed my new Louis Vittion handbag and my blue stilettos and was off to Forks High School.**


	3. Forks High School

**Chapter 3**

**Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths. Even after all this time I was afraid of all the staring I was about to endure. Finally, I mustered up enough courage to open the door and go to the office.**

**The small office was very warm and inviting and it calmed my nerves slightly. I looked at the women behind the desk. Mrs. Cope the name plate read.**

"**Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new."**

"**Oh yes Bella," she smiled up warmly to me while fumbling with some papers on her desk, "here is your schedule and a map of the school with the best routes highlighted." She then handed me a small pink slip of paper, "Get this signed by all of your teachers and return it here at the end of the day. Good luck sweetie," she smiled to me before returning to her work.**

"**Thank you," I mumbled. I glanced down at my schedule**

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**First Period-Government, Jefferson**_

_**Second Period-Trigonometry, Varner**_

_**Third Period-English, Walter**_

_**Fourth Period-Spanish, Tomassi**_

_**Fifth Period-Lunch**_

_**Sixth Period-Biology, Banner**_

_**Seventh Period- Gym, Clapp**_

**I made my way over to Building 3, where Government was held. I opened the door and every single student stopped talking and turned to look at me. I ignored them and went to the teacher.**

"**Hi, I'm new," I said while handing him the pink slip he had to sign.**

"**Hello," he paused to squint at the paper.**

"**Bella," I answered.**

"**Ah, Bella, here you go. Why don't you go sit next to Alice Cullen," he told me while pointing out a short pixie like girl. She had black hair sticking out in spikes in every direction. I noticed she was dressed very well, all designer clothing. **

"**Thank you," I said to Mr. Jefferson quietly as I made my way over to Alice. When I sat down I took a big whiff of the air just to find that Alice was a vampire. Slightly alarmed I looked into her eyes to find them topaz, like mine. Good she wasn't a threat- wait topaz she was a vegetarian. Oh my god I found the vegetarian coven. Yes.**

**While I was having this internal debate Alice decided to talk at vampire speed while the teacher was talking, "Hello, my name is Alice as Mr. Jefferson told you. I can tell we are going to be great friends. Oh I can't wait for you to meet my family."**

"**Hi Alice, I'm Bella and just two questions ho-"**

"**Oh there are 6 others in my family Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward but you can meet them at Lunch. Well except for Carlisle and Esme they don't go to school they are like our mother and father. Oh and in case you're wondering how I knew your questions I am a psychic." she explained.**

"**Well there went all my questions, but maybe now isn't the place to talk, how about at lunch? I mean if that's okay, I wouldn't wasn't to intrude. I mean I just-"**

"**Of course you can sit with us at lunch silly Bella. And you're right we can talk later come over to our house tonight. Oh by the way the teacher is about to call on you." Alice informed me.**

"**Bella," Mr. Jefferson called on me.**

**I learned several things that lesson. One-always pay attention in class and two-never bet against Alice.**

**For the rest of the day Alice was the only Cullen in my classes before lunch and then she walked me to her lunch table.**

"**Oh I can already tell everyone will love you. Oh and I can't wait to go shopping with you, you have impeccable taste. Oh look there's everyone," she rambled while leading me to a table with four beautiful strangers.**

"**Hey everybody," Alice started, "this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper my mate," she said while pointing to a blond who was tall and looked very calm. The opposite of Alice at least he can keep her in check, "this is Rosalie," she said pointing to quite possible the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She had blond hair and looked like a super model, "this is her mate Emmett," she pointed to a very burly looking vampire with curly brown hair, "and this is Edward," she finished and sat down next to Jasper. Edward was quite possibly the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Whoa déjà-vu much. He was in a tie with Rosalie. He had the most peculiar color of red hair, it was almost copper. I immediately fell in love with him.**

"**Hello everyone," I said quietly, while taking the only empty seat.**

"**Hello Bella," they chorused back. I looked up to find Jasper scrutinizing my eyes. Oh shit! They were probably still red. They are going to think I drink human blood.**

"**Bella," Jasper started cautiously.**

"**Yes Jasper."**

"**Why are your eyes red?"**

"**Oh well you see, one of my powers is that my eyes change color due to my emotions. And I was remembering some of the places I have been that I loved and red is for love so…" I trailed off.**

"**Wait," Emmett's loud voice boomed, "you have more than one power."**

"**Yes I think I have about 60 powers." They all sat there with their mouths open and eyes wide gaping at that fact.**

"**How do you have 60 powers," Rosalie asked curiously.**

"**Um do you mind if we discuss that later lunch is about to end and it is a very long story. Alice asked me to come over later so I told her I would," I explained politely.**

"**She is right guys, the bell is going to ring……… now." Right then a loud bell went off. Everyone got up to go their separate ways.**

**I grabbed my bag and was about to walk away when Edward spoke up, "Bella, what class do you have next?"**

"**Biology," I answered without hesitation.**

"**So do I. Could I escort a lovely lady to class?" He asked with the politeness of an earlier century.**

"**Why of course Sir," I said playing along. He stuck out his arm and I intertwined mine with his as we made our way down to the biology room.**

"**Mr. Banner, this is Bella," Edward introduced.**

"**Why hello Bella, um you can take a sit next to Edward seeing as it's the only one available."**

"**Thank you," I told Mr. Banner. I walked with Edward to our table.**

"**Alright everyone today we are doing the onion root lab. Separate the slides into the 5 steps of mitosis and answer the questions on the sheet." Mr. Banner explained.**

"**Ladies first, partner," Edward gestured. I gave a slight nod to my head while looking at the slide.**

"**So, how old are you, Edward?"**

"**I am 108, and you?" Edward asked.**

"**About 1,000," I answered quickly. I heard a quiet bang to find Edward had dropped the slide.**

"**1,000?" Edward verified.**

"**Yes 1,000." I said quite rudely because he had offended me.**

"**I am sorry if I offended you, it just caught me off guard."**

"**Apology excepted Edward," I mumbled as we finished the lab. "So what is your power, Edward?"**

"**Oh I can read minds," he said with a hint of frustration in his tone, "except yours." I chuckled**

_This better?_** I asked while letting my shield down. He gasped and was about to speak when I interrupted him with my thoughts. **_Just start talking in your mind._

_**Bella?**_

_Yes._

_**This is one of your powers.**_** He said this as a statement.**

_Yes it is._

_**Tell me a few more. **_**He pleaded. **_**Please. **_**I looked into his eyes and was dazzled for a second before answering.**

_Um…oh I have telekinesis, a mental shield, a physical shield, elemental control, and weather control._

**He processed this for a moment. **_**Pretty powerful **_**he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him too fast for human eyes to see. He chuckled and then the bell rang.**

"**Goodbye Bella, see you tonight," Edward said while leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my knuckles.**

"**Vale," I said to Edward before he walked away.**

**The Coach in gym allowed me to sit out for the day so I chose that time to think about tonight with the Cullens.**

**Would they accept me? Would they like me? What would they think of my story?**

**I pondered on these thoughts until the bell rang. Time to meet the real Cullens.**


	4. Cullen House

**Chapter 4**

**I walked over to my car to find Alice waiting there.**

"**Hey Alice," I said while tossing my bag in the back seat.**

"**Hi Bella. I decided I would ride to my house with you to give you the directions. Okay?" she asked while bouncing up and down with all her excitement I might add. Hmm I wonder what would happen if Alice could have sugar and chocolate…"Oh that's fine."**

"**YAY!!!"Alice screamed while jumping into my Porsche. I shook my head at that but got in any ways. I was about to pull out of the spot but Rosalie walked over.**

"**HEY ROSE!!!"Alice was giving me a headache with her hyperness. Wait can vampires get headaches? I guess they can.**

**She chuckled, "Hey Ali. Bella can I ride with you? It's just there is only boys in that car and-"**

**I cut her off, "Of course you can ride with me. I'd be delighted to relieve you of the boy's presences." She smiled and hopped into the back.**

"**What kind of a car is this?" Rose asked.**

"**A Porsche 911 Carrerra 4. Oh and I put a couple of upgrades on the engine. I raced this baby last year at the grand prix race track." I explained while staring lovingly at my baby. Rose stared open mouthed at me. "What?" I asked her.**

"**This was your car!"she practically screamed.**

"**Yes," I told her while chuckling. "I also have a SL Class Mercedes and a blue BMW coupe." Her mouth was still agape and she looked like a fish. "Would you like to see them?" I asked her hoping that this could be our way to connect and be friends.**

"**Really? That would be so great. OH OH OH can I look under the hood too I can't wait to see what you have done with your cars…"she trailed off probably thinking about how she could speed up her cars to match mine. Man this girl could be like Alice when she wanted to. I shivered. That would be a scary thought TWO Alices.**

"**Alice what do you like to do?" I asked her genuinely curious as to what this tiny pixie could be interested in.**

"**Oh well I love to shop. We should go shopping this weekend. I could buy you tons more clothes to make you look even better than you do now. That would be great." I chuckled. This girl definitely had a lot of energy for being so small.**

"**Before we head over to your house would you like to look in my closet, but I should warn you it is bigger than half of my house." She then stared at me with an open mouth. Hmm reminds me of someone…**

"**YES YES YES!! THAT WOULD BE SOOO COOL! THANK YOU BELLA!!!" she screamed at me as I parked the car in the garage. I got out and was attacked by the little pixie.**

"**You are welcome," I said into her hair. "Rose do your stuff," I told her as she went to attack the inside of my cars. "Come on Ali," I said tugging on her arm to lead her to my closet. She obliged and we walked through my living room. She looked at all my pictures I had.**

"**You should bring these to Esme. She would love them." Alice told me.**

"**Hmm I'll be sure to do that," I said as I pulled her up the stairs to the top floor of my closet. Yes my closet has two floors how else would I fit all of my clothes. "What does Carlisle do for a living?" I asked. Carlisle that sounds so familiar. Maybe I have met him before.**

"**Carlisle is a doctor," she said while staring at the thousands of books I had in my library. "How many books do you have?"**

"**Umm, a couple thousand I think." I answered as I pulled her through the door to my closet.**

"**HOLY CRAP! YOUR CLOSET IS HUGE BELLA!" Alice screamed and it echoed. "OMG THERE IS AN OKAY IN HERE IT IS SO BIG!"**

"**Have fun Ali," I told her as I went to grab the photos for Esme. "Photos," I said quietly while holding out my hand and waiting for the photos to appear. When they did I tucked them into a little tote bag and ran to put them in my car. I found Rose tucked under the hood of my BMW.**

"**How you liking it Rose," I called to her.**

"**It is so freakin' cool in here you have to help me update mine."**

"**Of course, how about this weekend?" I asked.**

"**Sounds great," she said while closing the hood and hopping into the backseat. When I didn't hop in she gave me a questioning look.**

"**Would you like to you my power of teleportation to get there?" I asked simply knowing she would get excited.**

**She stared getting as bouncy as Alice as she hopped out to stand next to me. I was about to open my mouth to call Alice when she appeared at my side.**

"**I had a vision that you were going to teleport and I just had to be there," she explained. I shrugged.**

"**Alright grab my hands," I told them while sticking out each of my hands. They both grabbed on eagerly. Okay now just to concentrate really hard. Cullen house, Cullen house, Cullen house. I opened my eyes and right in front of me was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. No, house wasn't right it was a mansion. My mouth was hanging open, I must look like Ali and Rose.**

"**You like?" Ali asked.**

**I beamed, "I love. **

"**Well come on," Rose said while she pulled me into a beautifully open layout. "Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward. Bella is here," Rose said knowing everyone could hear her. Suddenly the five of them appeared.**

"**You know them," Alice gestured towards the three boys I met at school. I nodded at them. "This is Esme," she gestured towards a small brunette with a heart shaped face. She looked so motherly. "And this is Carlisle," she said gesturing towards a tall blond man who had his arm around Esme's waist. Now I know where I recognized him from.**

"**Carlisle is that you?" I questioned him.**

"**Bella?" he asked with the same tone of disbelief.**

"**I haven't seen you since your human days," I told him.**

"**Well nice to see you haven't aged a bit," he joked with me while giving me a hug. I looked to the rest of the family who all looked confused except for Alice and Edward.**

"**You all know Carlisle's story, well I met him right before he was turned was when I left. We were good friends," I told them. I looked to Carlisle for approval of the summary. He nodded. " Oh that reminds me Esme," I turned to her, "Alice told me you love art and interior designing and such," she nodded, "Well, on my travels I have taken many pictures and Alice pointed out that you might like them, so here you go," I told her while handing her my album of photos. She opened them and then got all teary eyed.**

"**Thank you Bella, these are beautiful," she told me while embracing me in a hug.**

"**You are quite welcome," I told her sincerely.**

"**Now why don't you tell us your story," Carlisle said while leading everyone over to their living room.**

"**Alright, but I must warn you it is a long one."**

"**We do have forever, though," Emmett said while his booming laugh filled the house.**

"**Of course," I said before going into my long tale. **


	5. Bella's Story

**Chapter 5**

"**Alright I was born sometime about a thousand years ago." I started but was interrupted by Emmett.**

"**Damn, you old," Emmett joked and started laughing, but my glare probably told him 'shut up **_**before**_** I hurt you'. It worked because he stopped laughing.**

"**Anyways, time wasn't kept very well back then so I am not sure what year it was. Now my mother and father were named Charlie and Renee Swan they both were deeply in love. Much the same as you guys are now," I gestured towards all the couples in the room; Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice before continuing, "My parents loved me very much and I was an only child.**

"**One day I was going for a walk in the fields when I was attacked by a vampire who was very thirsty. When the wind blew my scent away from him he had enough control to stop. He stayed with me throughout my whole transformation. When I was done he told me what I was and left without another word.**

"**I was repulsed at what I was and refused to drink the blood of humans. So I wandered around aimlessly trying to find my purpose in life. Eventually I became too thirsty and weak and came across a herd of deer. My resolve was practically nothing by then so I attacked without another thought. It was then I realized the alternative to this lifestyle we have all grown accustomed to. From then on I only hunted animals and tried to make myself immune to human blood.**

"**When I was over the bloodlust humans gave me, I went to learn how to be a doctor even though I could only be a nurse because of the time period. Eventually, after about 100 years alone I came across others of our kind.**

"**They were the Amazonians, Zafrina and Kachira were the only ones there at the time so I befriended them. They helped me learn more about my original power a shield. I was immune to Zafrina's power and I learned how to take my shield away so I wasn't. Needless to say I never did that again around her, but…live and learn right." Alright here is the tough part, could I trust them. They have been nothing but nice so I think I can. I looked at each of them and saw Jasper's confusion at my hesitation. He sent me a wave of reassurance. I smiled my thanks.**

"**When I left them something very strange happened and I went to France. I have always loved France and the language so I learned it. One night I was out near the Eiffel Tower and my scar, where I was bitten those 100 years ago, started to hurt. It wasn't like when I was bitten, no it was a numbing pain." I stopped for a moment to let them process this, I noted that Carlisle looked very intrigued at this.**

"**At first I ignored it but then it got worse at certain points in the country. Eventually I started gaining new powers. My first ones in France were my physical shield, elemental control, and telekinesis oh and weather control. I was intrigued at first and learned to control each new power I got, but it almost felt as if I knew what to do with the power right away.**

"**Getting back to the pain in my arm I had an epiphany that if maybe I followed where the pain got stronger it would go away. So I followed it and what I found there would most likely change your point of view on many things," I glanced around wondering if I should spare this family this horrid news. No, they should know the truth.**

"**When I found the place the pain was at its strongest I was shocked. I saw a vampire torturing a human," with that I broke into sobs at the horrible memory. Alice who was sitting on my left wrapped me in a hug telling me it was okay if I didn't want to share more.**

"**Bella you have shared a lot with us so far, would you like to stop?" Carlisle asked.**

"**No, no, I have come this far I must finish now."**

"**If you're sure," Carlisle said uncertain.**

"**Positive. Now, with what I saw I just acted on instinct, I used my powers to destroy him he was dead and burning in under a minute. I went to the human to make sure they were okay and make sure they wouldn't tell anyone what happened. They agreed unafraid of me. I carried her to the hospital and explained what had happened leaving out the part where I had attacked her kidnapper and saying I found her in an old cabin.**

"**After I made sure she was okay I left, but soon after that I collapsed," Carlisle was on the edge of his seat listening to my story with such interest along with the other Cullen's, "When I awoke I realized I had gained the power of the vampire I had destroyed. I gained my power to duplicate myself. I was very intrigued with this power and went to the Irish coven for help 50 years later. In between the that time I had gained at least ten more powers one is the one you are witnessing as we speak, where my eyes change color due to the emotion am feeling. They Irish Coven helped with the power I gained from that evil vampire's death. **

"**When I had learned enough I left again to wander off in search of another coven or person like myself, like you. Several other times throughout my existence I had that numbing feeling again, but this time I knew what to expect and I went off in search of that person I was to protect. That was my purpose in life to protect people. Mind you the last time I felt that feeling was over 200 years ago, but…**

"**Adding to that numbing feeling in my scar, once I was out in Italy and I got it again. The feeling brought me closer and closer to Volterra, but I knew if I was to go in there with only 35 powers I would lose, no matter how powerful my abilities were. So I left Italy trying to get more powerful so I could fulfill my duty of destroying the Volturi. I have gained at least 25 more powers most of which I have forgotten about, but I remember now and again certain powers.**

"**Since those many 200 years ago I had stopped looking so much for power and more for a family. I have been alone for almost 1,000 years and it was heartbreaking to find all those happy non-vegetarian vampires. So I set off hearing of two covens that drank the blood of animals. And here you are sitting right in front of me now." I concluded and looked to each member of the Cullen family. Each one had a look of shock on their faces. I glanced at the clock and saw we had an hour until school. Edward looked at the clock then also and jumped slightly.**

"**Ummm…" I trailed off unsure as what to say.**

**Carlisle seemed to compose himself the fastest, "Well that was…wow…umm we should probably get ready for the day now don't want people to get suspicious of anything, right?"**

"**Right you are Carlisle. It was a pleasure meeting all of you but I really should be getting back-"**

"**Oh Bella let me dress you and you can ride with us today. Please please please," Alice begged me. I was prepared to decline her offer, but she put on the best damn puppy face I had ever seen. I looked to the others who would ride with us and they all looked as hopeful as Alice.**

**I sighed, "Alright Ali."**

**Alice squealed and dragged me up the stairs to find me some clothes. She settled for black knee high boots, dark wash jeans, and a light purple almost lilac shirt. I smiled at myself in the mirror, I had to admit it, this pixie was good, "Thanks so much Ali, I love it," I gushed giving her a hug.**

**She laughed, "You're welcome." We then made our way downstairs. Time for a new day of school I thought to myself as we made driving arrangements.**


	6. Young Love

**Chapter 6**

"**Alright," Jasper started, "we have several options here. We could all try and squeeze into Em's jeep, we could go into two cars, or we could go into three cars." I noticed everyone except for Edward and I seemed to be leaning towards the third choice.**

**I sighed again. **_Edward._

**He turned to me before responding. **_**Yes.**_

_Do you think they are going to go with the third choice?_

_**Most definitely.**_

_Should we just say we don't care and let them go into their cars?_

**He pretended to ponder this for a moment before he said, "Bella and I don't care how about Rose and Em go in one car, Jazz and Ali in another, and Bella and I in a third?" Edward suggested. I looked to all the couples in front of us as they all agreed to that suggestion without a moment's hesitation.**

**All of them sped off at vampire speed to their cars while Edward lead me towards the silver Volvo I had spotted in the parking lot yesterday. He opened the passenger door for me like a true gentleman and held it open, "Ladies first," he gestured towards the open door. I hopped in.**

**As soon as Edward got into the driver's side he was off at 100 mph. He looked a little nervous about something, but I didn't know what. Several times he looked like he was about to ask me something, but gave up on it. I became too impatient so I just asked him, "Edward what is it you want to ask me, because you look very nervous and that makes me nervous so just spit it out."**

**He looked a little taken aback for a moment before going out and saying what he wanted, "Now Bella, I know I have only known you for less than 24 hours, but I can't help but feel like I have known you longer, you know," he looked at me to see if I knew how he felt and I nodded. I had felt the same ever since we learned all about each other at Biology yesterday. He took that time to continue and I then noticed we were at school and there was only a few other cars there, "Bella, if I am going to fast stop me please, but I have developed these feelings for you that I can't help but hope you feel the same," he looked into my eyes pleading me to understand and I did.**

"**Edward…don't feel ashamed at all because I feel the same way, I feel as if I have known you for my whole existence almost some sort of connection. Edward I can only hope you feel the same and that you want turn me down because I'm not pretty enough or-" Edward silenced me then with his lips. It took me all of a second to get over the shock of his lips on mine; I had wanted that as soon as I had laid my eyes upon him. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and greedily putting my fingers to his hair. He put his arms on my waist trying to pull me closer but was blocked by the little stump between us. I broke off for a second and transported him to be underneath me in the passenger seat. I was on his lap and we started kissing again.**

**After a minute we broke apart and I laid my head onto his chest both of our breathing heavy and ragged. Once we had gained control of our breathing I looked up at him and asked him the question I had been dreading since we had broken apart, "Edward does this mean what I think it means?"**

**He chuckled at my convoluted sentence, "If by that you mean we are supposed to be mates, then yes. What we should tell the school is we are boyfriend and girlfriend," he explained to me. I felt like crying, he really wanted me in that way.**

"**Really?" I asked him, unsure of if he really meant it or not.**

"**Of course," he answered destroying all my fears that he didn't want me. I teleported him back to the driver's seat and he got out of the car to open my door. Suddenly my thoughts drifted down to a less pleasant path concerning one evil little shopaholic pixie **_do you think Alice knows yet?_

_**Give her 5…4…3…2…1…**_

**Just then I heard a high pitched squeal that could only be Alice's and I turned to run towards the school building, but was attacked by the pixie.**

"**OH I JUST KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER!! THIS IS SO EXCITING! OH, ESME WILL BE SO HAPPY!" Alice was bouncing up and down on Jasper's shoulders and he was attempting to calm her down. It wasn't working to well.**

"**Good job Eddie," I heard Emmett's big booming voice and Edward's low growl at the nickname. As soon as the bell rang relief washed through me because I would no longer be bombarded with questions from Alice because she was psychic and knew all the answers. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! No more questions. At least everyone will leave me alone. Thank god for that.**

**And true to that Alice left me alone all class and I was left to my thoughts. By the time lunch rolled around I couldn't wait to meet Edward so I was surprised to find him waiting outside my classroom. Alice rolled her eyes and went to find Jasper while I walked over to Edward.**

"**Hi," I smiled lovingly.**

"**Hello," he said back while grabbing my left hand in his right. We walked down the halls hand in hand and many people stared at us. I tucked my head down in embarrassment and then I felt a cool gentle finger under my chin lifting up my gaze. I looked up to find Edward's warm topaz eyes boring into my own.**

"**Let me in?" he asked so I hefted my shield out of the way and we both started walking while staring forward. **_**Don't feel ashamed**_** he told me.**

_I'm not I just hate it when people stare at me. _**He chuckled gentle but didn't say anything else so I put the shield back into place.**

**When we walked into the lunch room Edward bought me lunch, much to my dismay and objections. We made our way over to the table the rest of the Cullen's were located at. I sat next to Edward and put my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around my waist. I sighed contently. I looked to the rest of the Cullen's and saw their awed stares. I rolled my eyes as they turned purple with embarrassment.**

"**So Bella would you like to hear our stories?" Emmett asked.**

"**No need," I told him and when he was about to object I started to explain, "One of my powers is to see someone's past when I look at them. So for example, Alice, she doesn't know her past because-"I started but was interrupted by Alice herself.**

"**How did you know that?" she questioned eagerly.**

"**Well your thoughts become a part of your past so I read your thoughts during this part of the conversation. Anyways you don't remember your human life because you were put into an asylum the day you were turned into a vampire and you were always in the dark. So…"**

"**Oh thank you Bella. I have never known what my human life was like. What was my name?"**

"**Ummm… Mary Alice Brandon." I said confidently. Alice gave me a smile of gratitude.**

"**Oh and what about the rest of us?" Emmett asked in a half joking half serious manner.**

"**Oh. Okay, I see how this is going to be. You don't think I know your pasts. Well how about a little bet then?" I inquired him, I could use some new paints.**

"**You are on little Bella," he said while extending a hand to shake it.**

"**Alright, I'll start with you then Emmett since you are so keen on me not getting it right," I turned a forceful glare at Emmett before reading into his mind. Ugh him and Rose, him and Rose, him and Rose, oh here we go, "You were attacked by a bear when Rose found you and took you back to Carlisle begging him to change you," I concluded confidently. Emmett stared at me, mouth slightly open in shock, "Moving on…umm Jasper you were turned by Maria and in the newborn wars, ouch tough time, I should know I was there. Anyways Peter and Charlotte escaped before but kept up the same lifestyle while you later escaped and tried animals," he nodded to say I had gotten it right.**

"**Okay Rose next," I said gently already knowing what dark secret lay in her past because she looked so nervous I wasn't sure how to start. **_Edward?_

_**Yes Bella. **_**He answered me with his eyes on my face.**

_How should I start, I don't want to hurt her feelings…_

_**Give enough details for everyone to know you know what happened.**_

**I gave a slight squeeze to Edward's hand to show my gratitude before continuing, "You were…attacked…by the one you were going to marry and his friends and left on the street to die before Carlisle found you and changed you," I answered uncertain as to whether Rosalie found this acceptable or not. She nodded saying it was correct and okay.**

"**Alright we already did Alice," I said while skipping over a very grateful Alice, "So that just leaves Edward," I said before turning to look at him. He looked nervous as to what was in his past he didn't want me to know, "I already know," I murmured gently trying to reassure him I thought nothing less of him. He smiled gratefully, "You had the Spanish Influenza and both your parents were dead and Carlisle wanted a companion so he changed you," I said gently and quietly but loudly enough that everyone at the table heard. **

**I turned to Emmett about to gloat and collect my cash, but he interrupted before I could start, "what about Carlisle and Esme?" he said trying to buy time. **

**I rolled my eyes, "I know Carlisle's past already, I was there remember? And as for Esme she jumped off a cliff because her baby boy died while Carlisle found her and changed her," I said quickly so I could gloat, "Now I believe we never settled on a price so I think about…" I read Emmett's thoughts so as to know what price he didn't want me to ask. Tee hee, I'm evil, "100,000 dollars should do if you ask me."**

**Emmett stared at me open mouthed before grabbing Rose's purse and getting his checkbook I stopped him with my physical shield so his pen couldn't hit the paper, "dude, I only except cash," by this time everyone was laughing hysterically and Emmett was grumbling things under his breath like "evil" and "meanie". I laughed as Emmett pulled out his wallet and started handing me one thousand dollar bills which I stuffed in my purse one at a time.**

"**Thank you," I told him once he had finished emptying the contents of his wallet. He just stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled at his childish act. Just then the bell rang and Edward got up and held his out to me. I took it without a moment's hesitation and we both walked to Biology.**

**Today Mr. Banner walked in a little late bringing in a TV cart behind him. There were murmured pleas of happiness that there would be no work today. I chuckled lightly at the absurd thoughts these teenagers had and heard Edward's velvety chuckles next to me. I wonder if he knew what he did to me.**

**Mr. Banner turned out the lights and started the movie, but I was too preoccupied with what was going on between Edward and I to pay a fraction of my large attention to the movie. There were what felt like electricity coursing through my veins. I glanced sideways at Edward and by the look on his face I could tell he felt it too.**

**It didn't feel bad in any way, quite the opposite, it felt good. With the sensation, though, there was the sudden urge to kiss Edward. I wanted to feel my lips on his, moving with them in harmony. I wanted to put my fingers in his hair and revel in its silkiness. By the way Edward was looking at me I could tell he wanted to do the same.**

**Our eyes were only for each other that Biology class and I could tell that the car and tonight was much anticipated. After the class ended we got up wordlessly and walked away to our separate classes. I walked up to the gym teacher and since it was my second day he let me sit out again until he could get me my clothes. **

**I pretended to be listening and watching but my mind was just too preoccupied with what happened in Biology to actually pay attention to what anyone was saying. What was that, I mean it wasn't like it wasn't bad or it hurt or anything, but was it supposed to be like that? Did all mates feel that or was it some sign that we were supposed to be together? Or was it a sign that we weren't supposed to be together, I don't know if I could survive the heartbreak if Edward left me to be with his actual mate, but I would let him go. If it would make Edward happy than I would set him free, but I would just hope that their family loved me enough to let me stay with them.**

**Wait what am I saying the Cullens or Edward wouldn't leave me…would they?**

**Hey you guys, what's up. I am sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. It is just that I was at one of my skating competition and I took my laptop with me, but I was so busy. The competition was in Chicago and I live in Connecticut so… I will put up chapters 6 and 7 today and hopefully 8 and 9 by Saturday. If not, don't kill me.**

**From,**

**Sk8lover334**


	7. Power

**Chapter 7**

**During my internal battle the other half of my brain was shooting random questions at me like; would Edward still love me after this? Would he at least drive me home? Ugh this is so difficult.**

**Well, during this time I didn't realize the bell had rung and everyone was going to change so I quickly collected my bags and ran outside to beat the traffic, before realizing I didn't drive here. Shoot.**

**Edward had driven me. Would he still be there or would I have to use one of my powers to get back? Should I walk home? I was really curious as to whether he would be there or not.**

**But all my fears just disappeared as I made my way to the Volvo and saw Edward leaning against his car looking like the Greek god Adonis. I gave him a warm smile.**

"**Hello, love," he said while grabbing my hand and giving it a quick kiss. If I could still blush I definitely would have been the color of a tomato then.**

"**Hello," oh what a great response Bella. Make him think you are an idiot or something. I mean for god's sake you've been alive, well to a certain extent, for almost a thousand years and all you can come up with is Hello.**

**He had grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the passenger side so he could open my door and let me in. I let him do it, but with slight grumbling about my independence and was still grumbling by the time he got in the car.**

"**I see Emmett's rubbed off on you," he joked lightly. I was slightly confused until I remembered lunch today and how Emmett was grumbling that I had won the bet. I started laughing and I could hear Edward chuckling next to me. His laughter was like velvety bells and I committed that sound to memory. I would always want to hear that laugh.**

**The rest of the ride was silent except for the gentle purr of the Volvo's engine below us. I really wanted to ask him what that was in Biology but didn't know how to start. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize Edward was trying to talk to me in my mind. I could feel him gently probing the shield as if asking for an entrance.**

_**Bella is something the matter?**_

_No._** I said this a little too quickly though because Edward raised his eyebrows and was about to object when I decided to interrupt **_Okay fine something is the matter, gosh pushy much._

**He chuckled lightly. **_**Bella what could possibly be the matter? **_**He asked me this with so much concern that I didn't know what to say but I decided on just going out and saying it.**

_Alright fine, since you dragged it out of me. I was wondering what that was during Biology._

**He nodded understanding shining in his eyes. I tucked my chin down afraid as to what was about to happen and embarrassed. Suddenly I felt the car stop on the side of the road because I knew we weren't at his house yet even with Edward's fast driving we couldn't be back yet.**

**Then I felt a gentle finger pulling my chin up. I found myself looking into Edward's warm, caring eyes, "Don't be embarrassed," he murmured gently, "you shouldn't be so worried. I liked how it felt," he confessed and I could feel my eyes turn green to happiness and a huge smile lighting up my face.**

**I saw his breath catch in his throat and before he could catch that breath I pulled my face to his with a sudden force, a longing. Then, he was kissing me back and I knew that he understood how I felt. This was just as beautiful as this morning's kiss. This fulfilled all that I had wanted during Biology. I was about to pull back when Edward pulled me closer I savored in this moment. It was one of the best moments of my life. I wanted to stay like this forever.**

**That was when I knew and he knew we had to pull back. If we didn't we wouldn't have moved. As we pulled back Edward rested his forehead against mine as we slowed our breathing. I took that opportunity to tell him what was on my mind, "I feel the same," I told him with as much love in my voice as I could muster.**

**He dazzled me with his crooked smile that I loved and always wanted to see. I then leaned back and he turned forward to turn on his car we clasped each other's hands like it was our life line. I started drawing little circles with my thumb on the back of his hand then we had pulled up to his house and I knew that we were going to have to control our feelings a little better. For Jasper's sake of course.**

**I walked into the house and was greeted by a very hyper Alice, "Hi Bella, oh this is just so great, I can't wait until I get to plan your wedding and all that oh and then everything else-" I figured I would interrupt Alice now before Jasper had to come over here and calm her down with force.**

"**Ali, Ali, Alice calm down! Jeez, I swear you could supply energy to this whole world you're so hyper. Now let's take this one step at a time first, when did Edward and I get together?" I asked her hoping she would catch on.**

"**This morning," she answered reluctantly, ah there's the psychic. **

"**Good, now when do you think any of the stuff you said is going to happen?" I asked her hoping to find out the answer for myself. But both she and Edward knew what I was after because Edward read her mind.**

**I felt Edward's breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "You will not find out it's a surprise," he teased me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at both of them before stalking off into the living room only to find Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.**

"**Hey guys what you play-"I stopped dead because there in front of me was Halo 3.**

"**Bella what's wrong," Jasper asked as he paused the game.**

**I could feel my eye twitching, "WHAT'S WRONG, WHAT'S WRONG," I screamed so loud their house started to shake so I took it down a few octaves, "YOU GUYS HAVE HALO 3. FIRST OFF IT'S NOT EVEN AVAILABLE, SECOND I COULDN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE, AND THIRD GIMME GIMME GIMME," I screamed as I lunged for the remote that Jasper was holding but he dodged me easily. He was laughing at me now along with everyone else in the room.**

"**You want this remote," Jasper asked teasing me as I chased him around the room.**

"**DUH!!" I yelled**

"**Hmm," he pretended to be deep in thought but what he said next had me resorting to my powers, "I don't think I'm going to give it to you."**

**I stopped dead in my tracks and thought to use my powers, "Oh really," he nodded playing with the remote in his hands, "well, you are in for a surprise, REMOTE," I screamed at the top of my lungs making the foundation shake, again. I held out my hand as the remote appeared in a poof in my right hand, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA," I yelled laughing evilly as I sat down in Jasper's spot. He was staring dumbfounded at what had just happened.**

**I turned to Emmett, "up for another bet," I asked since I was in a mischievous mood. Emmett's smile turned from amusement to mischief, "Oh you are on, lil sis."**

**That's what he thinks, but what he doesn't know is that I co-own Microsoft and helped create this game. Yes I feel very evil, "Alright so how much you want to give me now Em,"**

"**Well I think that you should give ME," I growled since he thought he was going to win, "hmmm…ahhh…ohhh…," Emmett was teasing me now.**

"**Just tell me the bet, Emmett," I said to quite exasperated by his childish antics.**

"**Alright, god, umm if I win, which I will, you can't play Halo for a week," my eye started twitching, should I risk it, of course.**

"**Ha that's it. Fine, when **_**I**_** win you can't touch Rose for a week," he gasped and I knew I had the perfect bet, "what Em are you scared? Oh my god folk, the big bad Emmett is scared. It is the end of the world," I was taunting him into doing it and I knew he would.**

"**NO, I'M NOT SCARED," it was his turn to yell now and I knew I had him wrapped around my little finger.**

"**Then let's get a move on," I said as I started the game again. We played for 4 hours and I was about to beat him the game was almost over.**

"**Hey Em," I decided I would let him in on the secret.**

"**What Bella,' he snapped at me knowing he was going to lose.**

"**I have to tell you, I helped create this game," I confessed and could hear the laughter of everyone behind us. Come on take the bait be distracted. I was pleading in my mind.**

"**YOU WHAT," he yelled turning to me with his mouth open. I took the opportunity and destroyed his character.**

"**GAME OVER! GAME OVER! BELLA WINS!" the screen read as Emmett dropped to his knees in agony.**

"**NNNNOOOOOOOO, I GOT BEAT BY A GIRL AT HALO," Emmett was screaming at the top of his lungs while I was doing a happy dance. I won, I won, and I won. I was doing back flips around their large living room. Everyone was following me with their eyes and suddenly I felt a horrible stinging feeling behind my scar, it wasn't like the numbing feeling to let me know that I needed to find someone, it was like that person was dead and not killed by me. I was gaining their power and it was going to be painful.**

**I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to my knees in agony gripping the scar on my arm trying to make the pain go away. I heard a scream of pain and saw Jasper fall to his knees with the pain I was feeling. I put up my mental shield so it covered my emotions and he got up with relief. I was gritting my teeth to keep from screaming, if I opened my mouth I knew I would lose control and scream.**

**Edward was on the ground next to me and he looked in pain to see me like this. I was about to open my mouth to reassure him of what was happening when I felt all the pain go straight to my head like I had the worst migraine ever. That was it I lost it.**

"**Ahhhhh," I screamed gripping my head in my hands trying to make the pain go away. It wasn't working. Everyone was talking at once but none of their mouths were opening, all I could hear was Bella are you okay, and Bella what's wrong. I could feel their emotions of concern, and suddenly a vision of some sort slashed before my eyes.**

**I was in a field, a meadow or something when the Volturi came out of the shadows. Everything was back to the house then but I was still in pain. I felt like I needed to let my pain out on something transfer it to something.**

**By this time Esme and Carlisle had entered the room too and wanted to know what was wrong. I looked into Carlisle's eyes and mouthed 'break something' as I was losing my sight and I knew that I had to let the pain go before I faded into darkness. Carlisle rushed out with vampire speed and came back a second later with a potted plant.**

**I hoped this worked I focused on the plant and felt the pain proceeding out of my mind. Next thing I know the plant was blown to smithereens and the pain was gone.**

"**Is the pain gone, Bella?" Jasper asked me full of care. I nodded unable to speak before I was falling backwards and the darkness over taking me. Before I hit the ground and the darkness took over two arms that sent a shock to my veins grabbed me around the waist.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

I bet you weren't expecting that, now were you. In case you are wondering what Bella's power is, well it was-ha like I would tell you. You will find out in the next chapter. Umm so yeah there will be more to come you just wait and see.

From,

Sk8lover334


	8. Waking Up

Chapter 8

**The darkness didn't hurt; it was a relief from the pain I had been feeling. Also with this newfound pain-reliever came with it the time to think. What was this new power I had experienced? It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Does that mean I am powerful enough to destroy the Volturi?**

**While I was thinking about my power I could feel my senses coming back to me. First was my sense of hearing I felt like it had been amplified again, "Konichiwa," wait was that people from Japan I heard. Yup, my hearing had been extended.**

**I took a big whiff of air through my nose and I could smell something I had committed to memory, Edward. So he was here and he did want me like I wanted him. His honey-lilac scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I could feel myself coming back to consciousness.**

"**She should be up in 30 seconds," I heard Alice's bell like voice in a new way. It sounded so much different with my better hearing. I had a sudden thought I hefted my shield out of my mind **_Edward tell Alice thanks from me._

_**Will do, Bella. **_**I heard Edward let out what sounded like a deep breath he had been holding, "Bella says thank you Alice," Edward said before grabbing my hand. I had only 10 seconds left.**

**Alice chuckled with her bell like voice, "You're welcome, Bella."**

**I shot up straight and gave her a big smile as I opened my eyes to see relief shining in all the Cullen's faces especially Edward's, he looked like he had just gotten out of pain. I stared into Edward's eyes and then the knowledge of my power hit me.**

**I could copy other people's powers. That was why I could hear everyone's voices when they weren't opening their mouth, that's why I could feel their concern, and that's why I saw that vision.**

"**OH MY GOD BELLA!!! THAT IS SUCH A COOL POWER I CAN'T WAIT TO HELP YOU PERFECT IT AND JASPER AND EDWARD," I had clamped my hands over my ears as Alice said this because of my newly amplified hearing. Hmm I wonder if my other senses or powers, for that matter, amplified also. I will have to talk to Carlisle and practice it for myself…**

**As I was deep in thought I realized that Alice was still screaming excitedly and Jasper was trying, with no avail, to calm her down. Well he makes it look so easy to calm a NORMAL person down. I will just concentrate on sending calming waves to Alice…**

**Suddenly she stopped jumping and looked serene and calm. I started gaping, open-mouthed at her. She just smiled at me as to say thank you. Everyone else was staring at Jasper, in wonder as to how his power amplified like that suddenly. He just shook his head and pointed to me who was still gaping at what I had done.**

**My jaw was probably on the floor by now. I felt Edward shaking me to get me out of my frozen state.**

**Carlisle took that time to find out what happened, "Umm, Bella would you mind filling in the rest of us what your new power is?" he was a little uncertain.**

**I was still in a slight state of shock, but was able to muster up an explanation, "I…I…I… can copy other vampires or humans for that matter who have gifts." Everyone's mouths hit the floor, literally, not, just kidding. Well it was everyone's mouths except for Alice, Edward, and Jasper who knew what was going on.**

**Suddenly there was four more of me, next to everyone who had their mouth open. I gently closed it for them and went back to one person on the table. I wonder whose power that was. I thought only Jazz, Edward, and Ali had powers.**

"**Whose power was that?" Emmett's loud voice boomed suddenly. I was about to answer that I didn't know when the answer became quite obvious to me and I'm sure everyone else except Emmett. I looked up to Emmett and saw that everyone else had indeed figured it out and were shaking with silent laughter, "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett," I said shaking my head with fake disappointment, "it should be obvious," I gave him a chance to answer but when he didn't I continued, "it's yours Emmett."**

**Oh my god, I am so so so so so so so so so so… sooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I mean I realized that it was The fourth of July when I was going to update and then the next day I didn't wake up till like noon and it was like…yea. Then I had camp that week to get ready for a competition for my figure skating on Saturday and I got like 8****th****. I was all sad then so I was like I'll update later and then I forgot so here I am and I am working on Chapter 9 so be ready.**

**From,**

**Sk8lover334**


End file.
